robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat G
Heat G of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars was the seventh of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars. The episode was originally broadcast on May 14, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on August 23, 2002 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Tornado (12) vs Gravedigger Gravedigger missed its first blow with the axe but managed to get a few on Tornado. Tornado then got around the side of the wedge-shaped machine ramming it into the arena wall and then shoved it into another wall where its machinery stopped working. Gravedigger was then counted out by Refbot, Sir Killalot then took the Series 3 semi-finalist to the flame pit to be "cremated" and then dumped it into the pit where it was "buried". Winner: Tornado Diotoir vs Dome Immediately as the two machines approached each other rather sluggishly, Diotoir overturned Dome with its scoop, where the latter couldn't self-right. The Irish robot then proceeded to shove Dome down the pit, eliminating it from the competition and giving Diotoir an easy win. Winner: Diotoir Evolution vs Sabretooth Evolution started defending itself by revolving its spinning head, with Sabretooth cautiously approaching it before charging into it. Sabretooth struck Evolution's MDF body, causing shards to scatter, but in the process, Sabretooth snagged a loose string of material, and lost its weaponry. Both robots then ran rings around each other, having no real means offence between them, before both became locked together, and stood still. Sgt. Bash then came out of his CPZ and crumpled into the wooden bodywork of Evolution with its pincer, to the disbelief of Jonathan Pearce, and then Sir Killalot also attacked Evolution, bending its turret which resulted in Refbot giving both house robots a yellow card. With neither robot truly active at the end, the battle was sent to a Judges' decision. On the benefit of the doubt, the Judges awarded the victory to Evolution. Winner: Evolution Spawn Again (13) vs Hydra Spawn Again quickly overturned Hydra but Hydra immediately recovered before driving onto the front of the Essex machine where it was thrown again but then self-righted for the second time. Spawn Again then threw Hydra on its back twice more where afterwards it stopped moving. Spawn Again then pushed Hydra near the wall where it was attacked by Matilda. The 13th seed rammed Hydra in an attempt to get underneath it, but could not breach Hydra's ground clearance. Eventually Spawn Again got underneath and tried to flip Hydra over the arena wall, but failed both times so left it to be dealt with by Sir Killalot and Matilda. Hydra was counted out and then thrown into the Pit of Oblivion by Matilda. Winner: Spawn Again Semi-Finals Tornado (12) vs Diotoir Both dashed out, Diotoir missed its first flip on Tornado, Tornado then shoved the Irish machine near Sergeant Bash where it escaped being set on fire before dodging Sgt. Bash again. Tornado then rammed into Diotoir a few times ripping off bit of fur with its drum every time it hit Diotoir. The two robots then shoved against one another having a pushing contest before Tornado rammed Diotoir more times. After Tornado shredded more bits of fur from Diotoir, the Irish robot then proceeded to hit the pit release button and then Tornado seemed to have lost power, and Diotoir pushed it in the pit, almost falling in on top. Immediately after the battle, Team Tornado claimed that Tornado's drum kept snagging on Diotoir's fur, causing them to constantly reverse the drum. They also stated on their website that Tornado itself ended up losing drive on one side in the later stages, allowing Diotoir to pit it.http://www.teamtornado.co.uk/rwd11.htm Winner: Diotoir Spawn Again (13) vs Evolution Before the battle, a brick was placed in the blade mechanism of Evolution to make the weapon more powerful. As the battle started, Evolution spun its blade to defend itself from the Essex machine, but Spawn Again quickly came in and threw Evolution on its back where it couldn't self-right. Spawn Again then pushed the tank-like machine towards the arena wall and threw it clean out of the arena. The brick had reduced the effectiveness of the weapon by making it too heavy to spin properly. Winner: Spawn Again Final Spawn Again (13) vs Diotoir As soon as activate was called, Spawn Again flipped Diotoir up and over, where the Irish robot then, in a failed attempt to right itself, made both of its eyes fly off. After Spawn Again pressed the pit release, the Refbot counted Diotoir out. Prior to the match, Team Scutterbots and Team Nemesis had made a Gentleman's Agreement that after Spawn Again immobilised Diotoir, Spawn Again would then push Diotoir into the pit, to save it from punishment from the house robots. As a result, Spawn Again attempted to push Diotoir towards the pit, but seemingly broke down in the process. With Spawn Again unable to save Diotoir any longer, Sgt. Bash came in and set the Irish machine on fire. Refbot extinguished the flames, before Sgt. Bash set it alight again, where Diotoir was also attacked by Matilda's flywheel. Spawn Again was the heat winner despite having its flipper jammed open throughout the majority of the fight after Diotoir had been overturned. Heat Winner: Spawn Again Trivia *Heat G was the fourth and last time that a lower seed won the heat, the other occasions being Heats B, J, and N of the Fourth Wars. *This heat was the only time Tornado failed to get past the heats, and it was the only top 12 seeded robot not to reach the heat final that series. *This marked Diotoir's last appearance in the main competition. *Heat G was the marked occasion of several robots using weapons for one time, as Hydra wielded a flipping arm (without an axe), Sabretooth wielded a shredding weapon, and Gravedigger wielded a spiked axe. *Spawn Again vs Evolution is ranked equal 16th, at twenty-one seconds, in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. This battle was also Spawn Again's first Out of the Arena flip. *Evolution's battle with Sabretooth was a subject of controversy, because the House Robots attacked Evolution for no reason. As compensation, the judges put it through to Round 2. *This was the only episode of Series 5 where Shunt did not appear. *This heat was the first time that two previous semi-finalists fought each other in the first round of a heat (in this case, Tornado and Gravedigger). *Footage from this heat would be used in both episodes of the World Series. References Category:The Fifth Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation Category:Articles in need of rewriting